Dusk And The Frost Moon
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Watching the one that you love suffering through emotional upheaval and unbearable pain because of a selfless sacrifice was never easy, Kuchiki Rukia knows this intimately. She would do everything in her power just to offer a little happiness to her beloved. Only, he was never supposed to know that he was her beloved. Perhaps this second meeting can change the flow of their fate.


This is a** repost**, honeys. I took it down about a month ago and I've decided to return it to my collection because I'm too attached to it. I was disappointed that it wasn't accepted as well as my other stories were but hopefully this time, I'll feel a little better if I keep it where it is. (Author's note added 24/06/2014)

Okay, this is finally done. It took me a while to get this story where I wanted it but I'm glad that I managed to finish it. It took a lot out of me because I'm not used to working with Het lemons and neither am I used to writing Ichigo x Rukia. I prefer my Yaoi works but this is a pairing that I simply can't ignore and I hope that I did do it some justice for the praise it deserves.

For my Yaoi fans out there who don't enjoy Het pairings, I'm afraid that you're going to just have to live with some of my more 'normal' pieces because from time to time I need a break from what I usually write and this a pairings that I truly love a lot. More than what most will guess. So, I'm expanding my works at a slow pace.

For my newer readers, I do welcome you to my little worlds that I love to create. As I said, this isn't usually the genre that I write for but I really do adore my Ichigo x Rukia and I'd like to write a lot more surrounding that pairing because I find a lot of pleasure in it myself.

There are some warnings for this story though; please read: There is a M/F lemon and a fairly angsty setting. This story is completely Canon so all the Bleach plot facts are correct, to the letter, because I wouldn't have it any other way when writing Canon. Please do not read this fic if you are underage or if the warnings have put you off. My warnings are there for a reason.

I'm going to turn it over to you for now, please enjoy. I'll see you at the end of the story.

* * *

**Dusk And The Frost Moon: **

An icy cold wind was howling deafeningly throughout the depths of a sleepy Karakura Town. Flowing uneasily from end to end as it twisted and conformed to a complicated labyrinth of interlocking streets and modern buildings; the haunting light of a near full moon was illuminating the midnight darkness settled across the Human World in the early morning hours of a cool spring night. Becoming a strange prelude to the humming unease in the darkened atmosphere, the resounding clack of a shoji door slamming shut was about to create the sole saving grace for the coming chaos fate had already planned out. Flitting away in the whimsies of the wild wind, a single black butterfly disappeared with a burst of reiatsu mere seconds before brilliant violet eyes gazed down at the familiarity of the world spread below small waraji clad feet. A petite figure was using a hardened platform of solid reishi to stand upon for several minutes, her elegant form wreathed in the evocative folds of a memorable black shihakushō as one Kuchiki Rukia allowed a whisper of cool air past parted lips and took several moments to assimilate herself into the sensations this specific town chased across beautiful moonlit, pale skin.

'Has it already been seventeen months, Ichigo?' She asked the empty air softly, a hauntingly beautiful tone drifting from luscious petal pink lips as Rukia shivered softly at the rising presence of the wind and the entirety of a midnight sky that opened up around her with thickening clouds and the scent of coming rain. The pale fingertips of a her left hand, accentuated by a long fingerless white tekkō-glove, was absently resting against the hilt of her Zanpactō as she drew a small amount of comfort from the blade resting by her side. Deeply contemplative violet orbs were also fluttering shut for several moments of thought, the wind tugging restlessly at the folds of her shihakushō as it whipped the shortened bangs of cropped black locks across pale cheeks and silver moonlight whispered upon a Vice-Captain's badge bound to her upper left arm. An unsettled heart was picking up an increasingly anxious rhythm of unease though, the black haired Shinigami falling into the same sensation of helplessness and sorrow that she felt _every_ time she had come here after the triumphant but exceedingly bitter conclusion to the Winter War.

It was slightly different this time however; this time Rukia did not feel so uneasy and wracked with guilty emotions as she had before. She wasn't here on her own time, after all. The newly instated Juusanbantai-Fukutaichō (1*) had been sent here with an important mission. A mission she would complete at all costs, no matter _what_ the circumstance. Because after the many months _he_ had spent in emotional upheaval and living with a bitter outcome to an astounding battle, Rukia would _finally_ be able to give Kurosaki Ichigo something back that she had yearned to do ever since he had sacrificed it so valiantly seventeen months ago. In her mind however, the adoptive Kuchiki just prayed that Urahara Kisuke's genius would pull through with all his intricate theories about reawakening Ichigo's Shinigami powers. If it were to fail, she really did not know what she would do in response. There was so much hope riding upon this,_ so_ much expectation and so much _need_ for it to work that if it didn't, Rukia would probably do something very stupid that could get her in trouble with Soul Society again. The vast array of her anxious emotions was not something she could particularly help though, her desperation was stemming from a _deep_ seated emotion that she was far too afraid to acknowledge herself.

The mere thought of whispering her emotions out loud was almost enough to tear her apart from the inside out, creating a startling fear that would make a _reality_ out of the taboo that separated her from the one who had stolen her heart. Shinigami weren't meant to fall in love with their human counterparts after all, weren't _meant_ to get emotionally involved on any level because life and death was not something that should ever intermingle. And _despite_ all the changes that Ichigo had already made to a countless millennia old system of rules and strict regulations, this was _not_ something that would ever be easily accepted in Seireitei...especially if _she_ were the one infringing upon it. The Kuchiki family had always been looked up to for guidance and their ability to follow the strict rigidness present in Seireitei's noble society. Rukia wasn't about to bring shame to her brother's name because she didn't have enough self control to keep her own professional mask and conduct in check. Besides, her fear of rejection was far more intense than what her Nii-sama's disappointment could do to the stability of her emotional state. This was a secret she _had_ to keep, one that she could never afford to let go of not only because of the weight of societal views but her _own_ insecurities.

Concealing the truth behind a mask of 'close' friendship was exceedingly painful, _that_ Rukia knew very intimately. However, the simple defence mechanism she had learned whilst growing up in the streets of Rukongai was but a soft reprieve she could find for her soul. Some emotions could _always_ make a person vulnerable to both physical and emotional pain and by using a 'mask' that was meant to protect not only her _own_ heart from hurt but displayed the falsity of just _how_ deep her emotions could run for a single soul. It was the _only_ way that Rukia knew of how to protect herself from soul deep scars inflicted from both sides. To many people who were not a part of Rukia's closer circle of friends and family, it would seem as if she was cold and distant. But most of the time it was because the petite Shinigami didn't want to wear her heart on her sleeve so openly. Emotional vulnerability bred too much pain and upset. Several facts that she knew far more intensely than she would ever like to admit. The 'heart' was a fickle thing. It loved as it loved and it beat to a set rhythm of unexpected sensation one would never expect; it was not something that could ever be easily restricted or controlled by sheer will alone.

And so the soul constructs skills to hide that, creating false truths for others to see but only to the 'bearer' of the heart...would the _truth_ ever be truly known.

A wistful smile crept across soft petal pink lips several seconds later, displaying a rare sight that acknowledged the _one_ person who had changed that part of her to someone who wasn't that withdrawn and fearful of the world as she had been over two years ago. It was true that Rukia could hide herself well, blend into several different personas to please those around her but she had learnt to let go and allow her_ true_ self to shine through much more brightly and sincerely than before. For that alone the Kuchiki would be forever grateful. Ichigo had shown her time and time again that relying on another's strength and drawing power from their faithful presence was something to be cherished rather than muddling through the world blindly, cold and alone in one's despair. Strange though, how the both of them tended to forget this when times got rough and they were trying their very hardest to protect the ones they loved without taking into consideration their _own_ needs. It bred a deep and familiar kinship that was hard to come by, something to tie them together on a more intimate level of understanding as the solitary Shinigami absently pushed her thoughts into the back of her mind and traced the ebb and flow of several familiar reiatsu pulses throughout the depths of Karakura Town.

It wouldn't do to linger on such dark thoughts, she disciplined herself harshly. The Juusanbantai-Fukutaichō had come here to do a job after all and at the first brush of an unsettled, weak but extremely familiar brush of power; she took off in a nostalgic direction with several leaps and bounds of tranquil shunpo. Relaxing into the caressing air that whipped cropped black locks about her face, sharp violet eyes took in the flickering lights that a typical late suburban night produced and steeled herself for what she was about to see. She had heard a brief report from Ukitake-Taichō that the Fullbringers had already made contact with Ichigo and had begun to awaken his powers through different methods. What she had forgotten however, was the brush of sheer pleasure and contentment that even a small touch of his awakening presence could offer to her very soul. It was chasing several shudders of bliss across pale skin, shaky and uneven breaths falling passed parted lips as she eventually came to a halt in front of a window that was situated on the top floor of the Kurosaki Clinic. Light blue curtains were fluttering restlessly in the wind, the window having been forgotten open as a shadowed figure remained curled up and fast asleep beneath the comforter of a western style bed.

'When will you learn not to leave yourself so vulnerable, eh Ichigo?' She asked softly, waraji clad feet tapping softly on the windowsill with light footed steps as she used a small burst of reiatsu to push herself into the recesses of a familiar room. If he had left it open by accident, she was fully intending to take advantage of it now. Allowing for violet eyes to adjust to the thicker darkness present inside the home, Rukia eagerly memorized the sight that was bathed so hauntingly in the light of a near full moon. A messy array of orange locks was feathering across a rumpled pillow, the steady rise and fall of a strong chest indicating the rested depths of her beloved's sleep as the short black haired Shinigami carefully seated herself upon the free part of the bed and closed vibrant eyes for several moments of peace. Rukia was vaguely aware that several 'spiritually' inclined people would know of her arrival in the Human World, a curiosity because she wasn't concealing her presence like the many times that she had come to see Ichigo over the last seventeen months alone. This was probably her twentieth 'midnight' visit but this time there was no need to keep her presence a secret because she was expected by Urahara-san when the sun rose in half an hour.

'Just what have you gotten yourself into this time?' She hummed sorrowfully; brushing gentle fingertips against a pale cheek despite the rush of guilt she felt every time she touched Ichigo without him being aware of her presence or the ability to feel it. This was the heartbreaking part for her, _knowing_ that Ichigo would never be able to sense or see these little moments where she bore her heart on her sleeve so yearningly. But it didn't really matter, sometimes it was a godsend as well because only like this, would Rukia allow her emotions to shine through. It was the _only_ time where she could find some reprieve for herself, a little break in the exhaustion that concealing her love created day by day when she wanted nothing more than to share her secret with the one who had captured her heart. After learning about the dangers that Ichigo was faced with these days however, Rukia had sworn to herself that she would help the orange haired teen escape the clutches of his despair. If it meant that she would have to drag him away from the dark mess that he had been lured into so cruelly, then she would do everything in her power to not only give him back what he deserved but provide him the gift that the entirety of Soul Society had chosen to give him for his unwavering strength and selfless sacrifice.

'Your sacrifice and pain these last months have not been in vain, Ichigo. Just wait a little more for me and I _promise_ you that you'll see not only the changes that you've made to the Gotei-13...but to all of us who have been privileged enough to stand on the battlefield beside you.' Leaning down so that a soft pair of lips could whisper against the centre of furrowed tangerine brows, Rukia chuckled softly to herself as she attempted to soothe away the perpetual frown with the pad of her thumb. _Some_ things would never change, she thought wistfully. But that was why she was so enamoured with this being. Ichigo's presence was eternally steady and unwavering with unshakable resolve. It was both a strange contradiction that could be soft and gentle when the time called for it or brimming with overwhelming strength other times when he had to bare his soul to his opponents. Nothing could shake him when he'd set his mind to something and nothing would _ever_ be able to change the sincerity present in his heart. That all encompassing valour that Ichigo possessed to protect those close to him was something to be admired and cherished, _not_ squished down and hindered like it was now when he was forced to live without his powers.

That would be changing soon; Rukia would make _sure_ of it. Allowing the tips of her fingers to trace closed eyelids, the contours of a straight nose, high cheek bones and surprisingly soft, full lips; the petite woman leant down one last time to rest her forehead against another's. Watching absently as the lock of black strands that usually fell between her eyes brushed against her beloved's haunting features; she burned the image of his face into the backs of her eyelids to rebuild her own strength and resolve. It was time to face the world again and the waning emotions that she felt every time that she saw the pain that Ichigo must be going through, she had a greater need to conceal the intensity of what she experienced along with him. Sharing his pain and attempting to halve it when the orangette was unaware of her presence was very difficult and suffocating, but she would do whatever it took to ease his heart and soul. Drifting in lilting tone from petal pink lips seconds later, a soft and sincere endearment whispered against a furrowed brow as the words of her love shifted soft orange strands that fell into Ichigo's eyes and skittering across pale cheeks in darkened shadow.

'Oyasumi (2*), my beloved Ichigo.' She whispered softly; reluctantly forcing herself to stand just as the light of a morning dawn began to break across clouded skies beyond fluttering blue curtains. Displaying an intense array of emotions that swirled brightly in the fathomless depths of emotive violet eyes, Rukia gazed over her beloved's sleeping form one last time. Ichigo had grown taller over the last seventeen months, opening up an even greater height difference to her small hundred and forty four centimetres. She was almost like a little kid in comparison to him _despite_ her age being much more than twice his. But it didn't matter, the black haired Fukutaichō would love Ichigo either way...that would _never_ change. Brushing aside the melancholic chuckle that built steadily in her throat, Rukia stepped onto the windowsill after having closed it softly behind her. The wind was getting rather chilly now, she didn't want the orange haired teen to catch a cold as well. It wasn't much but she could at least protect him from _that_.

It was assured that a harsh conflict was soon to start, Ginjo Kugo would not wait much longer to show his true colours after all. The only problem was...no one knew how and _exactly_ when it would be happening.

Quickly stifling the rise of her own unease, Rukia followed a familiar path across Karakura's sky line once she had regained enough courage to leave Ichigo behind for now. No matter how reluctant she was, there was still so much to do and accomplish _before_ she would finally be able to truly 'see' her dear friend and unrequited beloved as he was. Increasing the flow of her speed, the petite Shinigami steadily made her way towards the familiar looming presence of the Urahara Shoten where the shady owner was sure to be waiting for her arrival already. And she wasn't wrong. The moment that waraji clad feet touched down on a dusty pathway, the shoji doors slid open to display a tall blonde haired male gazing down at her from the shadows of a green and white stripped bucket hat. There was an annoying, all-_knowing_ smirk curled across his lips mere seconds before it was concealed behind the flip of a white fan and a sparkle of amusement that crept into sharp grey eyes. They were eyes that knew far more than the older being would ever truly say or _should_ know considering the circumstance but just looking into them sometimes, made Rukia more than a little uncomfortable.

It made her fearful that he would see the truths she took so much care to conceal behind several walls of protection around her own heart.

'My, my~! But aren't we early today, Kuchiki-Fukutaichō~!' A lilting baritone sing-songed playfully, a lazy hand opening the door a little further before beckoning her inside the depths of a dusty old candy store. 'And how is our Kurosaki-san doing this morning?' Turning to the side with an irritable huff, Rukia barely managed to conceal the touch of pink colouring her cheeks as she dutifully followed Urahara Kisuke into his home that doubled as both the Shinigami headquarters in Karakura and the 'underworld' dealings of Soul Society goods. Well, considering that he was pardoned not too long ago, it could be considered 'legal' to some extent. Not that she'd ever really trust him that much, no matter _how_ playful and trusting his nature came across. Dragged from her thoughts with a clearing throat though, violet eyes gazed up in confusion when the shopkeeper came to a halt in front of a closed door that she was not familiar with. Just when as the blackette was about to ask a question, it was waved aside with a snapping fan and a deadly serious gaze that saturated usually teasing grey eyes. 'I have told you the theory of how we are going to reawaken Ichigo-kun's power, Kuchiki-san, and I want to know if you'd be willing to part with some of your reiatsu.'

'Yes, I will.' She noted firmly, fingertips tightening into determined fists by her side as the former Juunibantai-Taichō observed her features critically for any lie present in her words. 'I'll do everything that I _can_ to help him. You _know_ that well, Urahara-san. So just _why_ are asking in the first place?' There was an irritable frown furrowing black brows, Kuchiki Rukia shivering softly as a small, teasing, smile crept across the older being's lips before he slid open the door decisively and invited her inside. 'I was just confirming something, Fukutaichō-dono. Step inside please, Kuchiki-san. The reishi sword has already made its rounds through Seireitei's Captain and Vice-captain ranks. It will be complete once you and Isshin feed it some of your own reiatsu.'

'It won't be long...it won't be long at all until everything can finally be restored.'

**...**

_'__**Show**__ them, Ichigo, that despair cannot stop you!'_ Her voice; laced with such lilting promise of unwavering resolve...such steadfast _strength_... Why was it the only thing that Ichigo could still hear echoing inside his head _long_ after a deciding battle of betrayal had come to a bitter conclusion? It had been saturated with such gentle encouragement, such unshaken belief that his emotions would never lead him astray; that Ichigo simply hadn't been able to refuse their prompting. They had been _all_ that he had needed to snap himself out of a haze consumed in anguish, to throw his entire _soul_ into the depths of unrestrained power as it had lead him, step for step, through a haunting display of sheer skill and _utter_, _uncontained_ reiatsu. Creating a series of events that had very well shown his enemies that betraying his trust on any level, no matter how wicked, was a _deadly_ endeavour to even attempt. However, after the lingering bliss that he had found in his returning powers, the orange haired teen took no pride in the life he had been forced to take that night. Because, even though the very core of his existence had been shaken by a ruthless betrayal and a being bent on stealing what was rightfully his, Ichigo would retain an ounce of gratefulness for the enemy that had become the catalyst to rebuild his waning will.

'Thank you,' He whispered softly, a silky tenor falling from pale lips as chocolate brown eyes cast a haunted gaze over the pool of blood that Ginjo's body had left behind. He didn't look at the crimson stain for long, the shadows of the night turning it pitch black as several steps lead him away from the scene without any further acknowledgement. Ichigo found that his emotions were still too raw to sort through properly, his entire being shaking with the aftershocks of his powerful release as a dazed mind remained far too distracted with rushing battle lust to truly allow any form of coherent thought to cross his mind. But he could _feel, _though; a rushing torrent of sensations cresting against the edges of his soul as the humming blade in his right hand _refused_ to be settled in the pure contentedness that it found in its Master's unwavering grasp once more. Swinging an elegant pitch black daitō in a well practiced arc, the resounding noise of a tinkling chain could be heard shattering the abrupt stillness of the night as several rivulets of blood fell in uneven splatters upon rain wet grass softly. The action successfully dragging the seventeen-year-old's scattered attention back to the floor length cloak-like kosode that was bowed protectively over his tall frame.

'Che,' He hissed in annoyance, fairly reluctant to let go of his Bankai release as Tensa Zangetsu's elegant form reverted back to its Shikai state and a much heavier blade now rested in the palm of his hand. A heavy breath of strain was rushing passed pale lips, the familiar weight of his soul companion coming to rest across his back when the thrumming power in his veins became a soothing presence to several unsettled emotions that were skittering painfully across tanned skin. Igniting a brush of unease against a racing heart, the newly instated Substitute Shinigami laid the palm of his hand over his heart consolingly. He was bunching the material of a black kosode in thought, chocolate brown eyes fluttering shut as the light of a full moon spilled hauntingly across the forested outskirts of Karakura Town. There was no trace of the darkened battle that had raged here for most of the night, the green planes empty for all but one sole, recognizable, presence that was patiently waiting for him to collect himself again. Ichigo was vaguely aware that Urahara had disappeared with the injured a while ago, Renji and the rest of the Captains having returned to Soul Society once their mission had been completed and in return, they had left behind only Rukia's familiar presence as a tender catalyst to the darkness of that night.

She was waiting tolerantly on the edges of Ichigo's distorted awareness, somehow _knowing_ that he needed a moment to himself as the soothing pulse of her familiar reiatsu slowly but surely lulled a much deeper sense of tranquillity and control across the orangette's heart. Ichigo hadn't even been aware of _how_ much he had truly missed her until he had felt a large portion of her reiatsu explode straight through his soul several hours ago. The single instant that a sword had been thrust through his heart, Ichigo had burned the sensation of shock deeply into the depths of his soul for only _one_ reason. Not because of his thoughts, the confusion of the situation or the sheer betrayal that had nearly shattering him...but because he had _felt_ it. The haunting lash of _her_ power as it had flowed into every fibre of his being over and over again. Her soul, the soothing lull of a tender reiatsu, the sensation of pure snow as it had saturated every beat of his erratic heart...it had been teeming with such an overwhelming sensation of relief that it had brought the entire world to a startling halt around him. And_ all_ that Ichigo had truly been aware of in those moments, was the way that Rukia's compassionate reiatsu had rushed into his blood and overwhelmed his mind completely.

But that was not all; the orange haired teen had also felt the emotions that had been tacked onto that reiatsu. The majority of Shinigami power in the reishi blade had been Rukia's; her very soul had been poured into it and along with the infinite kindness that had been stained with so many different levels of concern and a pillar of absolute strength, Ichigo had also felt the lilting and helpless sorrow that she had felt through the last seventeen months along with him. The guilt of witnessing his pain, the sorrow of not being able to do anything about it and the unwavering yearning to give him back the source of his greatest pride...Ichigo had been aware of it all and it was _still_ singing powerfully through his veins. His hands were trembling uncertainly by his sides, chocolate brown eyes burning with emotions that were far too intense to ignore as a sense of overpowering reprieve washed through the younger being's soul before everything seemed to click back into place deep inside of him. Ichigo was dazedly observing the black brands burned onto the backs of his hands, taking in the small changes that were present on his Shinigami form as he eventually made his way towards the shade of a large tree and pressed his back against harsh bark to collect himself more fully.

Zangetsu's altered form was driven upright into the ground in front of him, a silent but contented companion to his thoughts, as Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back exhaustedly to search for Rukia's familiar form in the shadows of the early morning hours that night. It was just passed midnight, that Ichigo could be more than sure of. The expanse of a black sky seemed to have reached its darkest point even when the light of the full moon was flowing tenderly and profoundly across forested planes. Igniting the entire world in an ethereal glow of pure silver, clear chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise when they landed upon the form that was standing in the middle of a clearing several meters away from him. It only took a second for time to stop, a startled breath hitching painfully in a heaving chest as Ichigo observed the edge of a white blade dancing across the air in a sweeping arc. Small fingertips were curled gracefully around a beautiful white hilt, a twirling ribbon of the same colour rippling effortless through the air with the sound of ringing bell as a small smile curled evocatively across full petal pink lips and vibrant violet eyes flashed wistfully upon the circle of the moon above.

There was a near undetectable sound of brief laughter echoing through the atmosphere, the white blade sweeping down in a single motion of a perfectly graceful kata before a breath of misty white air spilled from parted lips and Rukia brought her Zanpactō closer to her side several seconds later. A white tip was resting absently upon the grass, a flowing circle of snow forming upon the ground untill she was standing upon a softened layer of purity and vibrant eyes abruptly turned towards her captivated audience as if sensing his yearning gaze. So beautiful, Ichigo thought to himself in those moments. It was as if he had become suspended in time's infinite clutches; everything was fading from around him as those messy black strands skittered playfully across pale cheeks and the shorter cut of her raven locks, accentuated a subtle hint of pink colouring Rukia's nose. There was a tender smile pulling at luscious lips, displaying a sight that she would only _ever_ grant him, as Ichigo was sure that something irrevocable had just shattered deeply inside of him. It was breaking open a floodgate of uncontained sensations, a shaky breath falling from pale lips as he completely forgot to breathe for a second.

'Rukia...' He called shakily, the palm of his hand curling around the top of Zangetsu's hilt in order to steady himself as his mind reeled at the sudden influx of emotions that raced near painfully across the walls of his heart. It was _impossible_, Ichigo thought to himself despairingly. The deep longing that he had felt over the last seventeen months seemed to have evaporated into nothing, a single instant in time erasing all the loss and desperate fears that he had felt as the orange haired seventeen-year-old mourned the loss of a pure white blade when it was sealed away and a small petite form turned towards him more fully. 'Ichigo? Are you alright?' A hauntingly beautiful tone questioned in rising concern, Rukia sheathing her katana by her side as hurried footsteps lead her in the direction of her beloved's form. There was a furrow of deep concern tugging at her brows, violet eyes following the unsteady movements as Ichigo stepped closer to her and eventually slid to the ground in sheer exhaustion. A flash of sheer panic instantly alighted through her veins, her beloved's name echoing from petal pink lips as the black haired Shinigami used a flicker of shunpo to close the considerable distance separating them.

'Oi! Ichigo! Are you hurt?' Rukia cried frantically, panicked violet eyes scanning the expanse of Ichigo's body for any injury just as a large palm curled around her wrist when a flicker of green reiatsu encircled her fingertips in concern. ''M fine, Rukia.' Ichigo reassured gruffly, messy orange bangs skittering across fast colouring cheeks as the orange haired teen pushed a hand away from his heart and averted chocolate brown orbs from the intensity of emotions present in beautiful purple eyes. He didn't know _what_ to make of the emotions flowing so powerfully through his veins, the orange haired teen forcing himself to lean his back against the flat of Zangetsu's blade as a shudder of uncertainty raced across tanned skin in unexpected yearning. A startled cry was soon pulled from his lungs however, Ichigo flailing for balance when surprisingly strong hands curled in his kosode and pushed him backwards. Small fingertips had wrenched his Zanpactō from the ground behind him, the orangette's support falling away as he sprawled on his back in a flurry of flaring shihakusho and startled groans. 'Are you telling me that you're fine when you can barely stand?! _Bullshit_, Ichigo. I can see the blood so why the hell didn't you tell me you were hurt?'

Frowning in confusion at the sky that was spinning in dizzying circles above him, Ichigo blinked dazedly at the concerned features hovering above him as gentle fingertips suddenly pushed messy orange strands away from his forehead and a kaidō infused palm rested against his temple where a harsh blow had been dealt to the side of his head. A soft groan of contentment was falling from pale lips, a soothing flood of reiatsu chasing away a throbbing headache that he hadn't even known he had until Rukia had pointed it out to him mere seconds ago. Ichigo was shivering unexpectedly under tender ministrations though; leaning into delicate fingertips that whispered soothingly across his cheek, the side of brow and the corner of his lip to seal several shallow cuts with a gentleness that he hadn't felt in a long time. There was no pain anymore, no confused emotion...just a humming contentment flowing into him everywhere that cool fingertips touched and slowly but surely _burnt_ a new and intense need within him to _feel_ her reiatsu saturate the very depths of his soul. Ichigo was calling her name again, boldly resting the back of his head against a black hakama clad thigh as he seared the sight of fiercely determined violet eyes into the backs of his mind for eternity.

'Just what are you smiling about so happily, you fool!' Rukia noted with hitched emotion, using the sleeve of her kosode to swipe away droplets of blood that were still clinging to tanned skin before a huff of annoyance ruffled through messy orange locks and she buried her fingertips in infinitely soft strands. 'Is it funny to make me worry, Ichigo?' She asked with a frown, her fingers suddenly curling around Zangetsu's fallen form, that had ended up half below her, to impale the sword into the ground next to her. There was a deep shock of sensation chasing through her blood at that action, however; the large Zanpactō's reiatsu flooding her veins with deep, rocking power, as Rukia clenched her palm around a more completed hilt to steady herself for several seconds of reprieve. She was fighting her way through several hitched breaths now, shivering deeply at the intensity of Ichigo's reiatsu that shook her essence to the core as the world seemed to swim in and out of focus around her with every agonizingly slow second that passed. There was _so_ much power, _such_ an intense array of sensations that it was stealing the very breath from her lungs as the black haired Shinigami cried out when a steady hand abruptly curled over hers and a more controlled flood of power gently eased the unsteady reiatsu that was leaking from the black blade.

'Rukia?! Rukia! Let go, damn it! He's hurting you!' Shaking her head in denial at the claim, Rukia found her eyes fluttering shut half-mast as Ichigo moved away from where he had been resting his head in her lap to kneel behind her protectively instead. His hand was tightening over hers in concern, a small uncontained moan falling from petal pink lips as Rukia tried to tell the being that had stolen her soul to move back so that she could breathe. It wasn't that Zangetsu was hurting her, it was exact opposite; it was almost as if the blade was reading her heart and the truth of her emotions before reflecting it back into her soul with startling clarity. It was _the_ single most intense experience she had ever felt as Ichigo's emotions seemed to flow into her heart through his blade alone. Zangetsu was merely the catalyst for it, becoming the spark of need that ignited a deep yearning within her soul to _feel_ the reassurance that she was loved just as much as she loved him. And it was forcing a flood of tears to gather in the corner of her eyes, a single one slipping passed her strict control as Rukia swayed uncertainly where she was kneeling and strong arms curled around her waist to pull her backwards.

'LET GO!'

'Ichigo! Please!' She called despairingly, mourning the loss of the connection when Ichigo lead her away from the imposing presence of his Zanpactō. Dimming the intense fire of the orange haired Shinigami's reiatsu within her, Rukia shuddered in defeat when their forms tumbled onto the grass in a sprawl of sensually twined limbs. Elegant fingertips were digging into rain wet grass beneath her, desperately attempting to steady the uncontrolled sensations chasing so overwhelmingly across her very soul as large violet orbs widened in surprise when a calloused palm cupped her cheek gently. There was deep seated concern swirling soothingly in chocolate brown orbs, Rukia deeply aware that the strict walls she had constructed around her heart was crumbling away as a swirl of uncontained emotion took over her mind completely. A heady scent of maple, cinnamon and oddly chocolate was engulfing her entire form from head to toe; Ichigo effortlessly balancing his agile form over her smaller frame as his knees come to a rest on either side of her thighs. 'So beautiful, Rukia...what did you do to me?' A silky tenor breathed uncertainly, the pad of a calloused thumb swiping away a falling tear gently as Rukia turned her head to the side to conceal the flush that was now colouring her cheeks darker than before.

'Ichigo...I―.' She began uncertainly, her words suddenly interrupted by a single declaration that shattered her reality and caused the word to skitter to a startling halt around her. 'I think I love you, Rukia.' And just like that, the black haired Shinigami felt everything falling away from around her. Warmth was flooding the pit of her stomach, all the misgivings she had ever felt...all the pain that had nearly crippled her because she had been forced to conceal the truth of her own emotions...were evaporating into smoke as a startled breath spilled passed petal pink lips and a deep shudder of bliss chased headily down her spine. Her own hands were fisting in the front of Ichigo's kosode, using a fair amount of strength to push him back so that she could hide her features in the palms of her hands to collect her emotions more fully. She was trembling uncertainly, a spark of hope igniting through her soul when Rukia realized that her beloved had _finally_ seen what she had never been able to tell him because of her own _groundless_ fears.

Several uncontrolled tears were slipping passed long curling black lashes, the petite soul shivering under the smooth intimacy that seemed to flow gently between them as she allowed gentle fingers to pull her hands away from her face so that chocolate brown orbs could read her emotions for himself. 'Don't look.' She whispered hoarsely, peeking through lowered lids as a deep frown furrowed tangerine brows and Ichigo's eyes softened affectionately when she pressed her palm over his heart and leaned forward to bury her nose in a black kosode. She was bunching silky fabric between her clenching fingertips, wrapping her arms around a strong back when she suddenly tugged the orange haired teen into a relieved embrace that was overflowing with uncontained emotions of pure relief and loving affection.

'Don't move, yet. If you are playing with me, Ichigo, I swear I_ will_ kill you. And if this is a mere dream, then I do not wish to wake up anytime soon.'

* * *

'Rukia?' Ichigo called softly, a lilting tenor whispering across the top of a black haloed head as the Juusanbantai-Fukutaichō shivered unexpectedly in loss when the orange haired teen suddenly pulled away from her and settled himself on the soft grass instead. Forcing her out of the heady embrace she had surrounded herself within, Rukia could only blink dazedly in confusion when a flash of loving emotion lighted across chocolate brown eyes before strong hands curled restrictively around her wrists. Effortlessly pulling her forward so that she sprawled into a warm lap, a startled cry of surprise echoed through the air as her nose collided with a clothed chest and she fell intimately between two propped up thighs. Her legs were curling evocatively beneath her, creating a sensual display when small fingers clenched the soft fabric of a black shihakushō and her forehead eventually came to rest against the protective addition that traced around a tanned neck. Warm fingertips were instantly coming up in conciliation, burying a large hand in silky black strands as a soft sigh tickled warmly across her features several seconds later. 'Why are you hiding away? Are my words not enough to reassure you that I feel something _more_ for you than what that I can understand or explain myself?'

'That's not it,' She whispered softly, violet orbs softening lovingly as the pad of her forefinger came upwards to swipe away a lingering tear that was clinging to the corner of her lashes. There was a bubble of mirthful laughter falling from her lips, trembling fingertips tracing a warm cheek that was flushing an attractive red at her touch before she leant upwards to press her lips to the centre of a furrowed brow. 'I have harboured the intensity of my emotions for a long time now, Ichigo. Never allowing myself any hope that it would ever be returned and finding that it is, even when you said 'I think' is enough to overwhelm me for a bit. I just a need moment to collect myself, please. To learn to breathe again because it feels as if my heart is about to burst.' Not having the will to pull away from the closeness that they now found, Rukia brought her other hand upwards as she buried it in spiky orange locks that was much softer than it looked. It was like silk between her fingertips, creating a thicker texture that was tickling her skin as she allowed a small smile to cross her lips when Ichigo leaned into her touch and the palm of his hand trailed downwards to rest between her shoulder blades.

'Rukia I―.'

'Shush, no talking now. I said give me a moment.' She reprimanded sternly, a playful tease brightening her eyes as she brushed her nose against another and smiled triumphantly when Ichigo suddenly tried to pull away from her when the reality of just _where_ she was sitting and_ how_ close she was, weighed heavily upon his mind. Rukia wouldn't have_ any_ of his inherent shyness though, recognizing the glint of fear saturating chocolate brown eyes for what it was before she leant forward decisively and allowed their lips to press together boldly. Sliding plush surfaces together intimately, vibrant violet orbs flashed with a brush of pure bliss when a surprised gasp muffled against her lips and the unconscious action granted her access to deepen the scope of their kiss. It was soft, a languid exploration of sensations as she slowly reassured her beloved that her enjoyment banked upon his responses as well. Ichigo seemed very uncertain in his actions in those moments, constantly reading the depths of her eyes for the level of her enjoyment until he was forced to swallow her moan when she swiped the tip of a pink tongue across his bottom lip and pushed the entanglement of their intimacy even further.

A hitched moan seemed to caress her cheeks abruptly; a shaky breath spilling from Ichigo's nose when she tentatively coaxed the orangette into an entanglement of tongues that was infinitely sweeter with bliss and layered with a richer eroticism he simply couldn't ignore. His actions seemed to be getting bolder by the second, taking over with surprising skill now that he had been shown what to do as fingertips fisted the fabric of her kosode and he tried to mould their forms closer together than before. Rukia allowed it with loving acceptance though, yielding her soul to Ichigo's wishes as she shifted onto her knees to offer a more equal height between them. A soft gasp suddenly spilled from her lips when a sharp bite to her bottom lip forced her to arch backwards and away from the all encompassing warmth that was settling around her form. Her beloved's taller frame was bending over her protectively, large palms trailing unexpectedly down to her lower back as the orange haired Substitute Shinigami sought to gain more leverage over the centre of her balance and Rukia scratched her nails against the back of scalp when it became apparent their emotions were heightening with rising intensity again.

'Ichigo.' She moaned breathlessly, violet orbs fluttering shut half mast when they were forced to part for air and several panting breaths spilled continuously from her lips. They were skittering teasingly across the flush colouring her beloved's cheeks, the violent red having dulled down a bit as warm chocolate brown eyes seemed captivated by the thin string of saliva that were still connecting their tongues intimately. It was but a small prelude to the growing sensations between them, Rukia whispering a soft curse as she pulled her head backwards and swiped a slick pink tongue across full lips to gather the lingering taste of her beloved back into herself. It was sweet, the enduring taste of sweet tea saturating her mouth as she smiled serenely and allowed her fingertips to trail across pale lips to memorize the eternal softness she had found there. So warm, a slickness was dampening her skin as Ichigo suddenly leant forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder and the tip of a curious nose nuzzled the side of her neck playfully. Her name was falling from pale lips pleadingly; a drawn out sound that was husky with _so_ many emotions, that it became difficult to discern every one of them; as the black haired Shinigami felt her heart picking up a frantic rhythm of yearning need within her chest.

'I'm sorry. Did I startle you, beloved?' Rukia whispered teasingly, a mirroring flush colouring her cheeks when chocolate brown eyes gazed up at her through a messy sprawl of orange locks and a growing frown seemed to furrow between tangerine brows. 'You did!' Ichigo returned vehemently, averting his gaze in embarrassment when he was forced to shudder in a growing anticipation when small fingertips carded tenderly through his hair and prompted him to press his nose against sweet smelling skin again. A haunting aroma was flowing continuously around his form by now; enveloping his senses with the heady scent of sweet vanilla, a floral note that was underlined with falling rain and the sharp, crisp, fragrance of freshly fallen snow. 'B-but I liked it. I-I want more.' He reassured several seconds later; the tinkling sound of her laughter resounding like silver bells through the air as knowing fingertips trailed teasingly down his back before Rukia made herself comfortable on the grass again. Folding her legs beneath her carefully, the adopted Kuchiki rested the back of her head against a strong chest and hummed in pure contentment when two hands rested upon her stomach and pulled her flush against a firm chest.

'Thank you, Ichigo. For once again saying something that I was too afraid to.' She said truthfully, gazing up at the full moon as warm lips pressed affectionately against the top of her head and a larger hand suddenly entwined their fingers together warmly. A soft breath of surprise was hitching painfully in her chest several seconds later, the hand that had rested against her stomach, pulling away to trail gentle fingertips up her left arm as it slid curiously along the lengthy fabric of her white tekkō glove. Shivering at the touch that she could sense even _through_ the silky material, Rukia found a startled flush skittering across her cheeks when the tender caress pulled a startlingly erotic moan from between parted lips. Ichigo was brushing the edges of her lieutenant's badge absently, following the black markings until he heard the soft sound echoing in his ears and it forced him to stiffen his shoulders in surprise. 'I'm sorry!' He yelled in sheer embarrassment, seeking to pull away from their closeness when it became apparent that not only was _he_ getting affected by the tender warmth of the woman he loved sitting in his lap, but that Rukia's rising reiatsu was sending a fog of climbing rapture over his mind.

'Don't apologize to me, Ichigo. It's fine. You can touch.' A lilting tone noted soothingly, the orange haired teen reeling in surprise when a petite form suddenly wormed from his grasp and elegant fingertips curled around his wrist. Slipping their twined fingertips apart, Rukia smiled reassuringly as she straddled a propped a thigh intimately and pressed their foreheads together tenderly. 'You are just_ far_ too adorable to tease, you know that Ichigo?' She purred playfully. A spark of enjoyment colouring violet orbs as she pressed her lips to the tip of a pale nose and lead Ichigo's hand towards her chest. She could literally feel the heat of his flush staining the small space between them, soft lips brushing tentatively against her own as she slipped a pink tongue into the depths of her beloved's mouth heatedly. There was a muffled groan spilling against her near instantly, the black haired Shinigami arching back in need when Ichigo seemed to find a hidden fire of courage within himself and eagerly shifted their positions so that she sprawled onto her back and firm fingertips gripped her chin in order to change the angle of their kiss. She eagerly welcomed the domineering sensations however, twining their tongues together in a erotic dance as Ichigo curled the palm of his hand over the peak of her breast tenderly.

'Yes, _just_ like that. There's no need to hold back around me, Ichigo. I'm giving my soul to you, beloved. I am yours...only yours.' She whispered tenderly, reassuringly, against the shell of a ear as violet eyes fluttered shut in bliss when a small moan stained her hearing and she successfully slipped her palms in the gap that was present in Ichigo's kosode. 'Rukia!' Ichigo called in surprise, chocolate brown eyes clenching shut with strain as soft fingertips abruptly traced the black cross mark that was seared into his chest and petite arms curled around his waist to dig blunt fingernails into his back. 'There's nothing to hold you back anymore, Koi (3*). I'm here, Ichigo, and I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll say it however many times it takes for you to believe me―.' Trailing off with a hitched breath of surprise when a scorching tongue traced an erotic path up the side of her neck, Rukia hummed encouragingly when emboldened fingertips slid up her thighs to rest intimately against her hips. They were toying with the tie in her hakama sash, giving a sharp tug so that black fabric could sprawl open in several evocative folds around her frame when Ichigo hesitantly parted her kosode and brushed curious fingertips against the soft skin of her abdomen.

An uncontained moan of enjoyment was spilling from her lungs instantly, tingles of electricity shooting down to her toes as Rukia's world slipped away from around her and a new and much more intense level of bliss saturated the expanse of her pale skin. She was eagerly rocking into the tender caresses, panting softly as she leaned upwards to accommodate trailing fingertips that seared a heated path from her navel to the centre of her breasts. Tracing the silk of a modern bra in captivation, the blackette cried out in pleasure when warm lips suddenly wrapped around the peak of a hardened nipple and teased her right through the silk of a purple and black bra. Her chest was heaving for breath mere seconds later, her back bowing in a sensual arch when fingertips slipped below her to undo the hook in the tricky garment until she was forced to chuckle breathily when a noise of frustration skittered across her chest pitifully. Typical, there was the _one_ thing that men always struggled with...or so she had heard. She did not tease her lover for it though, too distracted by the shocks of her own arousal as Ichigo slid a black hakama down her thighs and displayed the matching panties that were settled beneath.

'_Relax_, Ichigo. Take your time.' She breathed calmingly, forcing herself to fall languidly into the rise of her own pleasure as she briefly pushed her beloved back so that she could unhook her bra for him. Glancing away in self-consciousness when she realized the state of her dress by now, a sharp breath of surprise was tugged into her lungs when curious fingertips instantly rose to pinch a hardened nipple between a forefinger and thumb. Shuddering deeply when a slick tongue soon followed to taste the new found curiosity, Rukia moaned deeply in pleasure as her head fell to the side and trembling fingertips twined in soft orange locks to ground herself more fully. A floating bliss was beginning to saturate her blood irrevocably, her voice tumbling in gasps from her lips as she called the name of the one being that had stolen her heart and was very much stealing her soul from within her as well. Left to drift through a torrent of rising bliss, the black haired Fukutaichō tugged a bottom lip between her teeth the instant that sly fingertips switched places and equal attention was bestowed upon the sensitive peaks that were betraying the state of her inherent arousal.

She wanted more though, lust glazed violet eyes fluttering open dazedly as she tugged impatiently on orange locks to shift Ichigo's attention back to her more fully. The Substitute Shinigami's name was rolling sensually from her tongue, her fingertips curling around his wrist as she shifted her hips in restless pleasure and lead his hand downwards to rest against her inner thigh. 'Here too, please.' She whispered brokenly, a wailing cry tugged from her lungs when warm fingertips trailed teasingly across highly sensitive skin and ghosted over the scorching heat of her core. Cold air was swirling restlessly around their forms, whispering coolly against arching skin as Ichigo slid sensual silk down curvaceous hips before he shifted closer to slide their lips together in an intimate kiss again. Rukia was breathing shakily through her nose, curling her arms around the back of Ichigo's neck to steady herself when a calloused palm parted her thighs and a single finger slid against her bared sex experimentally. Her pleasured cry was muffling against soft lips; a deep shudder of bliss transversing pale skin as her beloved's own groan of enjoyment was swallowed up by the intensity of their erotic entanglement.

Nothing seemed to matter in those moments. Rukia digging her fingernails against a warm scalp when a brushing thumb found the nub of her pleasure and a single finger slipped deeply inside of her without warning. She couldn't take it anymore! The slow exploration of skin on skin, the teasing touches that were shattering her from the inside out as every second that passed pushed her towards an all welcoming pinnacle of release where she wanted something _more_ and _deeper_ than what Ichigo was already gifting her... And when they were finally forced to part for air; the black haired Shinigami was calling shamelessly for more. Her back bowing in rapture when one finger became two and a slick tongue trailed against the peak of her left breast to double the sensations enveloping her soul. Chocolate brown orbs were filling the essence of her being eternally, Ichigo's fiery gaze saturated with such an all encompassing love that Rukia could feel tears of relief gathering in the corner of her eyes as pale lips pressed against the centre of her forehead to ground her and a slick tongue trailed against her cheek seconds later to erase the first tear that was escaping the strict binds of her control.

'I'm sorry, Rukia... Am I hurting you?' When a concerned tenor seemed to shatter through the fog of her near numb rapture, Rukia shook her head in the negative as she trailed an uncertain hand down Ichigo's torso and gave a sharp tug to the tie that was present in his hakama sash. 'It d-doesn't hurt...I'm fine...I-Ichigo...more...please...I―.' Trailing off with a hitched moan, Rukia clenched her eyes shut in deep loss when those fingertips retracted from within her and left her empty of all the rapturous sensations that had been wracking through her system so overwhelmingly. She didn't have to wait too long in her suspended pleasure though, the rustling of cloth seeming to fall away into an empty silence before she was given only a second to breathe when something much more intense and overwhelming ripped into her soul. Her pleasured cry was echoing deafeningly throughout the air, her mind not even having heard Ichigo's apologetic warning before small fingertips dug near painfully into steady shoulders and violet eyes snapped open in surprise when a brush of pain briefly seared up her insides unexpectedly. Several uncontained breaths were falling shakily from her lips, her body pleading desperately for a moment of reprieve before her name was whispered in a sensual whisper against the top of her head.

'Ichigo!' She called deafeningly, a touch of blood flooding her mouth when she bit down on her lip too hard and thanked the heaven's for the valiant control that her beloved showed when Ichigo gave her a moment to adjust to stretch that she hadn't expected to be so big. Breathing heavily through the rushing sensations, Rukia gently cupped Ichigo's cheeks in the palms of her hands as she whispered a single word of gratitude against his cheek before her world started to fade away from around her again. A white haze was flooding her vision, her fingertips tugging on a dishevelled kosode as her very soul seemed to call out for the completion of love and rapture that was building so steadily within her. And when Ichigo set a rocking pace that wracked powerfully into the depths of her soul, she let go of everything she had been holding back. Hoping to ease away her beloved's own emotional turmoil from earlier that night, Rukia allowed her reiatsu to spill from skin in erratic amounts as it rose and fell in tandem to her encompassing pleasure. She couldn't find a single ounce of shame within her at the rising calls of her voice though, her soul yielding to Ichigo's burning reiatsu that swirled in an intense and overwhelming torrents around her.

It was as vast as the night sky above them, blackening the edges of her vision as their twined forms seemed to fall from a sheer cliff of utter, _unadulterated_, rapture. Ichigo's name was flooding through the depths of the night, Rukia's soul shattering beneath the pressure of emotion as she was so very sure Ichigo had just burned her alive from the inside out. Every emotion that she could think of, every colour rising up from within her was chasing pure electricity through her veins as her climax roared through her at a startling pace. Nothing else mattered but the _sheer_ completeness she felt in those moments, her heart expanding with the love that she felt for this being as her mind was overwhelmed completely at the sensation of something scorching hot releasing deeply inside of her. And at the last of her lover's breath, eternal words whispered an affectionate declaration before her entire being tumbled into an oblivion of pure sensation and all encompassing darkness around her.

'Ichigo...'

**...**

A steady and abrupt silence seemed to have encompassed the entirety of Karakura Town's forested outskirts, a comforting sound that spoke volumes to the rested state of two souls as the first rays of the rising sun slowly began to creep across the darkened sky. Igniting a miasma of blending oranges, pinks, reds and vibrant violets; a contended pair of chocolate brown orbs were gazing up at a rarely seen sight as the sweetest scent of vanilla and freshly fallen snow permeated the air around him with a heady and entrancing fragrance. It was seared into the depths of his skin, a sweet lingering memento of the profound exchange of emotion and ultimate pleasure they had shared mere hours before as steady fingertips rose affectionately to brush through smooth black locks that were like running silk upon his skin. It was _so_ soft, constructing a rising call within him to bury his nose in it as it prompted him to indulge in the comfort and easy flowing sensations that he had found. Small fingertips were tightening in the black fabric of kosode as a result, a dainty nose twitching in disturbed rest for a second before a contended exhale seemed to drag Rukia back to the rest she had found by his side.

Dragging a small chuckle from his throat at the sight, Ichigo leaned his head back against the bark of a tree to collect himself more fully for the day that was to come. He had struggled through fumbling ties a while ago to resettle his beloved's shihakushō around a thin waist and to conceal pale skin from sight. A hated necessity so that the morning air didn't affect her health, even when he would have liked nothing more than to map out and memorize the warm softness that had pushed him over the edge of overwhelming rapture earlier that night. He found that he mourned the beautiful sight now, having to rely on the erotic images that had seared themselves into the backs of his eyelids for reference instead. There was a shaky sigh spilling from his lips at the remembrance though, rustling through raven black locks that his lips were resting against as he tightened his arms around a thin waist instinctively. Ichigo didn't want to let go now, not after everything that he had found even when he knew, logically, that he would have to do so once the day was to truly start. The would come a time that he would have to face reality again and it was _not_ something that he was looking forward to.

The lazy contentedness swirling through his veins, forcing him into a rested state, was _not_ something that could easily be dispelled. But more than that...Ichigo didn't want to move from where was. Shifting away even an inch, felt like it would tear open the true happiness he had found in someone else's arms. Rukia's warmth was heating up him from the inside out, chasing away the early morning chill that had crept across the depths of Karakura that spring day as it enveloped him in a sensation of pure love that he had never felt before. Reminding him of the haunting sensations that had broken across his skin in vast amounts of uncontrolled tenderness earlier. It had been so intense, so deeply satisfying to the depths of his soul that he was left now to wonder why he had never realized the truth of his emotions earlier. It was a stark loss in his eyes but Ichigo also knew that if he had acknowledged his emotions before he had lost his powers, the loss of her presence over the last agonizing months would have been more than hell to bear. Was it because he had been shielding himself from that pain instinctively by pushing all thoughts of the comfort he found in her presence aside?

Ah, but it didn't really matter anymore. Despite all the darkness of the night, all the upheavals in emotion, the orange haired teen was just deeply grateful for not only the kindness he had been shown by the entirety of the Gotei-13 but the eternal and unbreakable bond that had been weaved between him and his beloved. Nothing else seemed to matter in those moment, not the fact that he had stayed out all night and his family were probably worried nor the fact that there were still unsettled emotions of unease within him. What had happened in his fight with Ginjo seemed like a lifetime ago, something to slip into the back of his mind without any true acknowledgement as he hummed contentedly and shivered uncharacteristically at the warm, moist breaths that were skittering across the skin of his neck. All he truly wanted was to bask in the eternal warmth of _her_ presence. To surround himself in the heady fragrance of her skin as his fingertips twined tenderly with a dainty hand to steady himself more fully. Elegant fingers were slipping easily between his, a small moan staining the air around them as the rays of the sun ignited near gold across the expanse of beautiful pale skin.

'Hn,' A lilting voice hummed contentedly, chocolate brown eyes snapping downwards to observe the haunting sight of vibrant violet eyes fluttering open just before a rare smile tugged across luscious petal pink lips. His world was being stolen away from again, reality slipping away from his grasp as everything became centred around the petite Shinigami that was curled so perfectly in his embrace. She fit so easily in his arms, the only place that she should ever be as he leant down to press a kiss to the centre of her forehead when black brows furrowed in confusion to the morning light before he was startled by the intimacy of languid exploration of tongues several seconds later. A contended hum was rising in his throat, the heat and sensation of her presence intensifying within him as he allowed himself to yield to the eternal pleasure present in the tender caress.

He was right, nothing else seemed to matter...even when time was beginning to prompt them to face the world again.

'Rukia.'

* * *

1* - Juusanbantai-Fukutaichō - 13th Division Vice-Captain

2* - Oyasumi – Sweet Dreams

3* - Koi – Beloved (it means tender passion) but can be used as a loving reference to your lover

Okay that's it, I'm done for now. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If I may receive a small review for my efforts; I'd be eternally grateful. It would mean the world to me. Especially since this story is something new that I've never tried before.

I'll see all my reader's for next update which I'm still deciding on. I'm busier this week than I expected so I haven't truly sat down to do anything.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
